Thank You
by AlexPayne
Summary: What would happen if Mary never saw the card that came with the roses, and she never went to Joey's house? R&R PLEASE :D


I don't own these characters :'-(

Thank You

Mary walked slowly towards the door, shaking her head at her "sisters" behavior. They were acting weirder than usual, but those thoughts soon vanished when she pulled open the door and was met by a flower deliveryman.

"Hello, I have a delivery for a Mary Santiago," he said without taking his eyes off the clipboard in his hands.

"That's me," she responded, feeling a blush heating her face.

"Sign here please," the man mumbled, shoving the clipboard in her face.

She quickly scribbled her name, and accepted the box. Instead of going back inside, she went to her room that was just around the corner. She was too excited to notice how her two "sisters" were watching her from the front window, evil smirks on their faces.

Mary sat on her bed, box in hand, and slowly lifted the top. Inside were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. Sighing softly, she lifted them from the box and brought them to her nose, not even noticing when a little white card fell from the ribbon tied around their stems and floated down to the ground just underneath her bed.

She looked through the box, hoping to see a card, although she already knew who they were from. She shrugged after a few minutes realizing that she probably wasn't going to find a card. Inhaling their flowery scent once more, she lazily made her way to the main house in search of a vase.

During her search, she realized that the house seemed unusually quiet. The normal sounds of MTV no longer filtered through the house, and loud bickering couldn't be heard coming from upstairs. Finally finding a vase, she quickly, but carefully, raced back to her room, without giving the mysterious silence another thought.

Meanwhile, Mary's two evil "sisters" were crouched down in the bushes outside of Joey Parker's back patio. They had been there for over an hour, without any signs that Mary was coming. Natalia was perched on the end of Joey's bed, twirling her hair around her finger as he stared at her like she had two heads. Britt and Bree were trying their hardest to wait patiently for their plan B to actually start working, but after a while they became agitated.

"Ow Britt, you stepped on my foot," Bree complained in a harsh whisper.

"Well maybe if your feet weren't so incredibly large, I wouldn't have stepped on your foot," Britt snapped, pushing Bree against the cold, black, Iron Gate causing it to creak loudly.

They had just enough time to duck back behind the bushes before Joey and Natalia came through the door. Joey practically shoved Natalia out, scanning the yard for the source of the noise. Satisfied that there wasn't anyone or anything there, he politely told Natalia to take a hike, and shut the door, and curtains. Obviously plan B failed, and let's face it, they weren't smart enough to come up with a plan C.

Bree and Britt arrived home to see that Mary's lights were out and she was already asleep. Her roses were outside her door in a glass vase. They had the urge to knock it over, so they did, hoping that Mary would just think the wind blew it over.

Of course, as Mary left for school the next morning she noticed her roses were scattered all over the driveway, mostly broken, and covered in shattered glass. One lone rose survived the twin's terrible rampage, so she picked it up, saving it from destruction. Mary was too smart to think that the wind caused all the destruction, and muttered a quiet 'jealous much' before hopping on her skateboard and riding to school.

Joey saw Mary as she was walking toward the school. He quickly excused himself from the group Dustin was entertaining, and called out to her.

"Mary, Mary, over here," he yelled catching her attention.

She smiled immediately, and ran over at full speed tackling him in a hug, the rose still clutched in her hand.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she squealed squeezing him tighter.

He wasn't quite sure why she was thanking him, but he wasn't about to turn down the insane amount of hugs he was receiving.

"The roses you sent me were so beautiful," she gushed hugging him tighter still.

Now he was totally confused, he didn't remember sending her any flowers, thought now that he thought about it, he probably should send her some especially if he gets thanked like this. He glanced over Mary's shoulder to see Britt, Bree, and Natalia all glaring at them, their eyes locked on the single rose in Mary's hand. Finally the pieces clicked together, the three witches must have sent the flowers to Mary for some stupid plan that obviously failed miserably.

He knew that he would probably have to explain everything to Mary later, but for now he just squeezed her tighter and whispered,

"You're welcome."


End file.
